Sparkling Turquoise Elixir
by alyssialui
Summary: Severus has a relationship with the barmaid of the Three Broomsticks. A five-shot/drabble collection of Severus/Rosmerta. Name taken from the ship name on FictionAlley.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Severus has a relationship with the barmaid of the Three Broomsticks. A five-shot/drabble collection of Severus/Rosmerta. Name taken from the ship name on FictionAlley._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 4 - Snape/Rosmerta. Prompt - "Artificial Sweetener" by No Doubt_

* * *

In all his wildest dreams, he never thought he'd be moving through the dark trying to find his discarded robes in the wee hours of the morning. Well, he had dreamt it once or twice, but it had been with another woman, with hair of darkest red and eyes of brilliant green. It wasn't supposed to be the barmaid of the most popular tavern in Hogsmeade.

This was only supposed to be a one time thing, a mistake from drinking a few too many "butterbeers" on a teacher's salary. He had spilled his heart out to the pretty woman tending the counter, with flaxen hair and rosy cheeks. She kept them coming, listening to all his woes as her ample bosom became more and more appealing. Somehow, that had led to an invitation, missing clothes and an embarrassed exit the following morning.

But tonight he had been in his right mind, tonight had been intentional. Tonight, he had sat at the bar and she had asked him to come back after closing. Despite his mind telling him not to, to tell her that he shouldn't have the first time, his mouth agreed to a second time.

He turned as the sheets behind him rustled. Her eyes locked with his, filled with tired curiosity. She knew he had to get back to the castle before breakfast, or others would ask questions that would be difficult to answer.

Like this one, "Will you come back?"

He turned away, buying time as he pulled on his long black robes before he walked back to the bed. He kneeled at her side, the sheets clinging to her naked form beneath. This would be the perfect time to tell her no, this was it, the end, and while it was great, it wasn't meant to be.

But he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, tasting the sweet taste of cider and alcohol that always lingered there, before he said, "Sure."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he forced out as he exited her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Severus tells Rosmerta what he's heard._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 4 - Snape/Rosmerta. Prompt - action: tremble_

* * *

His voices trembles as he sits at the bar, the glass of whisky forgotten in his hand as he tells her what he has just heard. A prophecy. The Dark Lord. And _her_.

She listens intently, her mouth slowly falling into a deep frown as the words tumble out unrestrained, the emotion heavy in his voice. They say more than he intends, telling her of something deeper, something more than a simple recount of the unfortunate fate of a woman's baby.

He pauses with a shuddering breath and she takes the opportunity to say, "You love her." It's not a question, but a statement, a universal truth that can't be changed no matter how she would want it.

He looks up for the first time during his tale, deep into her brown (not green) eyes. They are fierce, something he always admired about her, even before their relations, but he can see the hurt hidden behind them.

He swallows and reaches for her hand across the counter top. "No," he tries, saying what he can to take the hurt away, even for a moment. "I-"

But she pulls away. "Don't lie to me, Severus," she says. "Don't treat me like an idiot."

She turns and walks towards the stairs, leaving him alone next to the solely lit torch in the closed bar. He downs his drink in one go before getting to his feet, leaving the establishment for the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Severus keeps his distance._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 4 - Snape/Rosmerta. Prompt - word: false_

* * *

Since that night, he has stayed away from the tavern. Instead, he watches from the street, peering through the grimy window as she goes about her day. She's like a whirlwind, balancing trays of drinks and snacks between rowdy tables and students. Her hair is slicked to her scalp from the heat, and her apron hangs haphazardly off her round figure, never looking more beautiful than she has to him.

However, he doesn't go inside. His heart is still not where she would want it to be. His words would still be lies she doesn't want to hear, painting false scenes and portraits of a life they could share together.

His eyes fall to his forearm, the marred skin thankfully hidden by the sleeves of his robe. He is what he is, he has chosen his destiny and it has cost him his love. He cannot damn her to that life as well, and he cannot lie to her if he claims to even have an ounce of care for her.

He moves away from the glass, not seeing her brown eyes follow him as he disappears in the sea of students heading back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Severus waits for Rosmerta to wake up._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 4 - Snape/Rosmerta. Prompt - colour: silver_

 _ **The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]:** someone falls down the stairs_

* * *

He swallowed thickly as he drummed his fingers on the table top, waiting for her to descend the stairs from her quarters above the bar. She would possibly be upset to find him here, the lock on the establishment's door no match for his spells, but he had to apologize. The guilt of what he had done to her was eating him alive, for no matter how he tried to move on, he just couldn't. He poured himself into his work, his brow dripping with sweat from standing over bubbling silver cauldrons, but her tearful face kept swimming back to the forefront of his mind. And he already knew the danger of hiding one's love.

After a few more moments of waiting, he heard her, the soft padding of her feet on the floor above him. A small smile crossed his lips as he imagined her moving about her room with her eyes closed, her hair a large golden halo around her head, giving her an appearance like angel on earth.

There was a gasp and he turned to see her standing on the stairs, her eyes locking with his in the dim light of the morning. He rose from his seat tentatively, unsure what she would say, what she would do.

But then her right foot moved forward, missing the step below and she let out a cry. Without thinking, he darted forward, wrapping his arms around her to break her fall.

She gazed deeply into his eyes, the space between their faces almost non-existent before she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so sorry," he said once they released.

"That's quite alright," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Severus brews a new creation. This final one takes place after the Battle and Snape does not die._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Round 4 - Snape/Rosmerta. Prompt - object: cup  
_

* * *

Severus wiped his brow as he stood over the cauldron, stirring its contents as he added another drop of coconut oil. He had spent all night trying to get the mixture just right but now was the moment of truth.

"It's ready," he said, when it achieved just the right colour. Not quite blue and not quite green. Somewhere in between like-

"Turquoise?" she asked, leaning over to peer into the large mixing bowl. "My customers always love vibrant colourful drinks, so that's already a plus. And it sparkles, like there are stars in the liquid, even better. Now let's see how it tastes."

Severus gave an uneasy smile as she drew two cups from beneath the counter, filled them with ice and handed them to him. Pouring out the blue liquid, he held one cup out to her and said, "Cheers."

They knocked them together before tossing their heads back, emptying them in one go.

"Ahh!" she said, and Severus waited with baited breath as he ran through all the things she could find fault with. Maybe it was too sweet? Too bland? Too much coconut or maybe not enough? Was there enough alcohol? But then-

"That was amazing, Severus! This will be our number one seller to the late night crowd," she said. Then she leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

When she leaned back, she had a thoughtful look on her face as she asked, "Are you happy?" He seemed happy, but she could never really be sure. After the whole ordeal with War and Severus' involvement, he wanted nothing more to do with the school. She had offered him a job making new drinks for her pub, which was a far cry from being a master potioneer and she always wondered if he missed that life.

He gave her a slight smile before he poured two more glasses of the sparkling turquoise elixir. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I am more than happy, since I get to spend every day making you happy," before toasting to a prosperous life together.


End file.
